Saving Hiro- Soryu X MC headcanon
by Angel of the Quill
Summary: Head canon request: Can Soryu and the MC adopt a child who has been orphaned due to a mafia job?


In response to a Headcanon request from country kitty for a story where Soryu and MC adopt a child that's been orphaned due to a mafia job.

MC's Name: Lea

'That's the last of them, sir!' Inui reported back to Soryu, who stood impassively watching the massacre before him. A rival syndicate had tried to take over their territory, declaring war on the Ice Dragons and resulting in a full-scale battle in a rundown part of the city. Blood seeped from the slumped bodies- both sides had suffered casualties but the Ice Dragons, thankfully, had come better off.

'Good.' Soryu stated, tucking away his now empty gun in his smart grey suit pocket. Just as he was about to turn away, he caught sight of some movement behind a crate of toppled boxes.

'Who's that?' He asked sharply, a group of men immediately racing over, guns up, to see who'd been left. To their surprise, they discovered a small child with a mop of dark hair and tears tracks streaking across a grimy face. The child trembled in fright, clutching onto the scarf of a dead woman who lay bleeding out from a bullet wound in her temple.

'Sir, it's the syndicate boss's son.' One of his subordinates called out, recognizing the child. 'What shall we do with him?'

'Take him to a nearby orphanage and drop him off there. Less messy than killing him, I suppose' Kyoichiro replied callously.

'Wait.' Soryu commanded, going over to the young child who was shaking uncontrollably with fright. He couldn't be more than 2 years old and Soryu felt a huge sense of guilt for orphaning the poor child. In an unusual act of rashness, he decided that he would spend the rest of his life atoning for taking away the child's parents. 'I'm taking him with me.'

'But sir-!' Inui began concernedly, though a cold glare from Soryu immediately silenced him and all the other muttering mobsters who were watching the scene in bewilderment.

'I'm responsible for this child being homeless and orphaned,' Soryu said sadly, 'The least I can do is look after him; I can never replace his parents.'

'How will you look after him? What's Lea going to say, Soryu? You really should think this through.' Kyo warned, but Soryu ignored them all, slowly approaching the silently weeping child instead.

'Hey, my name's Soryu Oh and I'm not going to hurt you.' He coaxed in a gentle voice, reaching out to him. The child recognized the kindness in his eyes and hesitantly took his hand, though still clutching tightly onto his mother's scarf.

'Don't worry. It's going to be alright.' Picking the tiny thing up, Soryu took him back to Tres Spades, vowing to make up for the misfortune the innocent child had suffered.

Lea paced around the living room in Soryu's house, anxiously looking at the clock and the door every few seconds. It was late and Soryu should have been home by now, if all had gone well. Dreadful thoughts rose up in her mind as she fretted over what might have occurred. After an eternity, she finally heard a car pull up outside and she raced to open the door before he even rang the bell.

'Soryu!' She cried in relief, about to throw her arms around him when she noticed what was in his arms. 'Oh, who's this?'

'His name, I believe is Hiro.' Soryu stated bluntly, shifting uncomfortably as the child began to rise from its uncomfortable slumber. His face took on an expression of panic as the child woke up and began to bawl. 'His father was the boss of the rival syndicate that we were fighting and he was killed during the shootout. His mother was caught in the cross fire so he's been orphaned. I know it may seem ill-thought and rash, but I couldn't just abandon him. He was innocent and tonight, he's been orphaned because of a territory war he had no part in. I… I suppose I felt responsible.' Soryu explained, frantically trying to adjust his grip on the child as it's crying got louder and louder. Wordlessly Lea took the child from him, cradling it expertly and disappearing inside. Soryu followed with a sigh: great, she was mad at _him_ now.

'Listen, Lea. I'm sorry. I know I probably ought to have asked you first. It was a hasty decision, undoubtedly-'

'Shh.' She turned back around to face him and he registered with surprise the gentle look with which she regarded the now-sleeping child in her arms. His confusion deepened as she beamed at him, placing the sleeping child in his hands.

'Look at him, isn't he beautiful?' She cooed, stroking his tenderly. A smile spread across her face as Soryu held the child uncomfortably.

'Here, support his head like this.' She whispered, moving his hands under the neck.

'I-I don't understand. You're not mad?'

'Of course not! Soryu, I'm your wife. I understand and support every decision you make. And this one is quite beautiful. I would have been more pissed if you'd left this poor child in the midst of the wreckage. It shows how true and kind your heart is that you would take on the child of your arch enemy.'

'This is why I love you.' He smiled, placing a kiss on her head as he hastily handed the child back to her. Lea rolled her eyes and took the kid back- it would take some time for Soryu to come to terms with this whole parenthood thing. She knew that deep, deep, _deep_ down he was really just a big softie, hopefully this would bring out that side in him more. Maybe it would be good for him?

'Hey, I got here as fast as I could! Is he ok?' Lea panted, still in her maid's uniform as she sprinted into the penthouse lounge at top speed. She'd had to work an extra shift today and that meant that Soryu was left to look after Hiro. A few minutes ago she had gotten a text explaining nothing and just telling her to get up to the penthouse ASAP. Fearing the worst, she'd dropped everything and run straight up. What she saw caused her to gasp in surprise.

"Hey, Lea's here! Look at Hiro.' Baba called, pointing out the black haired toddler who was standing up, one hand tightly grasping Soryu's trousers and an expression of concentration on his face that made Lea laugh.

'Is he going to walk?' She gasped excitedly.

'Yep! He already took a few steps, sorry you missed it.' Ota said from his position kneeling in front of Hiro with a brown teddy as bait. With the most serious face ever, he toddled over to the teddy, breaking out into gurgling laughter as he took his prize from Ota.

'I could swear that he's Soryu's son by the way he was concentrating and acting so serious.' Baba remarked,

'Yeah, his hair and attitude do resemble Soryu but look at him now: he reminds me of the kid with those brown eyes and the way he laughs so much. He's going to choke if he keeps this up.' Kishi said nonchalantly, about to light up again when Lea smacked the cigarette away from him with a scary glare.

'No smoking around Hiro.' She warned him seriously.

'Geez kid. Now that you guys have got a kid, a man can't even enjoy a cigarette around here anymore.' He grumbled but was stopped from further argument by the cold look Soryu was giving him, showing that he supported his wife's decision.

All of a sudden, Hiro who had been happily playing with the teddy and Ota, swayed unsteadily on his feet and fell backwards, clipping the edge of the coffee table as he fell. Lea and the others immediately began to start towards him, but were stopped by Soryu.

'He needs to learn to be tough. If you coddle him every time something happens he'll never learn to be a man.' Lea bit her lip worriedly. She knew Soryu had a point but she didn't have the heart to stay away from the child. Hiro looked up at them, blinking a couple of times as he took in Soryu's cold expression before the tears began to roll and he started to cry in painful, choking sobs.

They all watched the spectacle worriedly, waiting for Lea to run to the child and comfort him. For out of all of them, surely she'd be the first to break Soryu's edict. But to all of their surprise, it was Soryu who stepped forward and scooped the child up in his arms, tenderly rubbing the sore spot on Hiro's head where he'd hit the table.

'Look at that. Soryu, whatever happened to him needing to toughen up?' Eisuke teased with a smirk. Soryu blushed with embarrassment, looking away to avoid their knowing stares.

'Soryu's just a big old softie.' Lea laughed, 'He worries more about Hiro than even I do!'

Her laugh faded at the scowl he was giving her.

'What did you just say to me, woman?'

'Uh nothing.' She replied nervously.

'Looks like I need to teach you a lesson tonight.' He said in her ear, his voice so low that only she could hear, causing her to blush in anticipation.

'We have a kid now, so you have to behave.' She smiled lovingly at them both, her grin growing broader as Soryu wrapped his free hand around her waist and pulled her close. He promised himself that he'd keep them safe as he cherished this moment- his whole family happy and safe in his arms.


End file.
